Semper Fidelis in the Scarecrow
by luckyducky09
Summary: After everybody's fav. Parker appeared on NCIS, finding a dead marine hung like a scarecrow my creative wheels started spinning. This is my take on what would happen if the little boy actually was Parker. X-over with NCIS
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Semper Fi in the Scarecrow

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the show Bones or NCIS. Duh.

**Technical Note:** This story will be posted word for word both in the Bones category and the NCIS category.

**Author Notes:** This will be my first attempt at a crossover story as well as my first published Bones story. The idea of doing a Bones/NCIS crossover first came to me when "Jackson Gibbs" made an appearance on Bones as "Pops Booth".

However, when "Parker" discovered a dead body on the latest episode of NCIS, I just couldn't help but wonder "What if it really was Parker who found the Marine hung in the field like a scarecrow".

I am not one of those writers who begs for reviews and/or threatens to withhold the next chapter until I get x amount of reviews. In fact, I'm a freshman in college with almost no free time so it's usually one of my readers who shoots me an e-mail along the lines of "Hello? Are you going to update this story like ever?"

For me, reviews serve as my primary weapon for improving my stories. If something confuses you, or someone seems out of character I want to know so I can fix it for the following chapters. It is especially important for me to get input as this is my first crossover.

That being said, I hope everyone enjoys "Semper Fi in the Scarecrow"

**Chapter One: The Boredom in the Boy**

Eight year old Parker Seeley Patrick Booth was completely and utterly bored. He silently wondered if it was possible to die of boredom and made a mental note to ask Dr. Bones or Aunt Cam the next time he saw them.

It was only his second day of his ten day Thanksgiving Break and he couldn't wait to go back to school. Normally he loved Thanksgiving but his daddy was working a case with Dr. Bones and his Mommy was really busy with a super important case. He once heard his daddy tell Dr. Bones he didn't understand how anything lawyers did could be considered important and now Parker was beginning to agree with his dad.

He had talked to his daddy when he first woke up this morning and daddy said he was almost done. He and Dr. Bones had caught the bad guy and as soon as they finished the boring paperwork daddy was coming to pick him up.

In the meantime, Parker was running around in the fields behind his grandparents' house with some of the other kids in the neighborhood. They were having a race and Parker was in the lead. All of a sudden Parker crashed into something really hard, and landed with a crash on the ground. He immediately felt pain in his leg and head, but ignored it as he quickly regained his footing to get a closer look at what he hit.

"Come on, Parker. It's just a scarecrow." One of the boys said.

The second child quickly added "Man, the cow poop really stinks" and a third boy exclaimed "Oh my god! Parker, you're bleeding!" Parker was so busy studying the "scarecrow" he hadn't even felt the blood running down his head. Besides, he didn't even hurt that bad. "I'm fine" Parker said as he has the figure's face for the first time. It definitely wasn't a scarecrow; it was a real person, who smelled just like the people Dr. Bones and the squints worked with.

"It's not a scarecrow guys. It's a man, a dead man. No wait, he's a marine. You guys go call the cops. Tell them there's a dead marine here." Parker said, immediately taking charge just like his father would.

"What about you Parker?" Jacob, one of the boys asked.

"I have to stay here and make sure no one contaminates the crime scene." Parker said seriously, remembering what he father had said when he found the finger in the nest.

"What? That's stupid Parker, you're bleeding really badly!" August, another boy said.

"No I'm not! I'm fine. No go! Hurry!" Parker instructed while wiping the dripping blood off of his forehead and onto his already dirt covered sleeve.

The three boys took off running towards the nearest house. Parker looked around the surrounding field, trying to remember what to do next. He suddenly remembered.

Establish a perameter like his daddy did. He didn't have any of the yellow tape so he looked around for something else he could use. He quickly decided his only option was the corn, so he took a bunch of big steps away from the body and then started bending the corn around it in a circle. By the time he finished the boys were back with Jacob's mother.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Parker yelled as they reached the bent corn.

"Parker, sweetie, what are you talking about? You're hurt. I need to stop the bleeding." Jacob's mother, Mrs. Jeffries said as she took another step forward.

"No! You have to stop. You can't go past the bent corn or you'll contaminate the crime scene!" Parker yelled.

Mrs. Jeffries sighed and took a small step back.

"Parker, did you bend the corn?" She asked.

"Yeah, I had to establish a perameter just like daddy does." Parker explained.

"A what?" Mrs. Jeffries asked, clearly confused.

"A perameter. You know, like in math. The inside is the area, the outside is a perameter." Parker said.

"Oh, you mean a perimeter." Mrs. Jeffries said.

"Yeah, that's what I said _perimeter_." Parker said.

"If I can't pass the perimeter then why are you in it?"

"I'm inside because I already contaminated the crime scene with my blood, Mrs. Jeffries." Parker explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Okay, Parker I won't come any closer." Mrs. Jeffries explained, finally realizing there was no way she would win this battle. But she quickly thought of a compromise.

"Jacob, go run back home and get the first aid kit out of the bathroom downstairs. Bring it back here. Boys, you should go home. You don't need to see this." She stated. The three boys departed again, leaving Parker and Mrs. Jeffries alone in the field.

Within thirty minutes Parker heard sirens and twenty minutes later several police agents reached his perimeter.

"David, sketch and shoot. DiNozzo, bag and tag. McGee, get me a perimeter and then find out where Palmer got lost this time." Parker heard the man in charge say.

NCIS Primary Team Leader Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had seen a lot of things in his line of work, but this crime scene was definitely a first.

A decomposing marine hung up in a corn field like a scarecrow and a small boy covered in blood sitting on the ground only a few feet away from the rotting corpse.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Did you call this in?" Gibbs asked Mrs. Jeffries.

"Yes, I did. I tried to get him to leave but he refused. Something about establishing a perimeter and contaminating the crime scene. I'm worried about his head, it still hasn't stopped bleeding." Mrs. Jeffries explained.

"Don't worry Ma'am. I just have a few questions for your son, then you can get him checked out." Gibbs said.

"Oh, he's not my son. He spent the weekend at his grandparents' house. They live next door to us. Very nice folks, good people. I tried to call them but they aren't answering. He said they're probably taking a nap. His father should be here any minute; he was already on his way to pick him up before this happened."

"Alright, Ma'am. Thanks for your help. Don't worry I'll take good care of him until his father gets here." Gibbs said before quickly walking over to the boy and sitting down next to him.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." Gibbs said to the boy.

"Can I see your badge?" The boy asked.

Gibbs chuckled as he reached into his pocket and withdrew his badge.

"Sure." Gibbs said, handing it over.

The boy briefly inspected it, before nodding in apparent approval.

"I'm Parker, Agent Gibbs." Parker said, handing the badge back to the special agent.

"Can you tell me your full name Parker?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, sure. Parker Seeley Patrick Booth." Parker said.

"Wow, that's quite a name. How old are you Parker?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm eight."

"That's a good age. Did you bend this corn around the body?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, I had to establish a perimeter so nobody would contaminate the crime scene." Parker explained.

"Really? You did a good job with that. Where did you learn to do that?"

"My daddy taught me after the last time we found--"

"Jethro, I'm terribly sorry we're late, I'm afraid Mr. Palmer got us lost again. Where's my bo-- Oh, hello. And just who might this be?" Ducky asked, as he ducked under the crime tape and noticed the bloodied child.

"This Parker, Ducky. He's eight and he found our body. Parker, this is my friend Dr. Mallard."

"Hello Parker, it's nice to meet you. You can call me Ducky. Oh dear, that's quite a bump you've got on your head. Do you mind if I ask what happened?" Ducky asked.

"I ran into the jarhead, Dr. Ducky." Parker said.

Ducky shot Gibbs a questioning look at the boy's use of the term 'jarhead' but Gibbs merely shrugged.

"I see. Can I take a look?" Ducky asked.

"No, I'm okay. It doesn't even hurt that bad anymore. Are you gonna do the autopsy?" Parker asked eagerly.

Gibbs was really starting to wonder why this kid wasn't so freaked out by the scent of a rotting corpse. He made a mental note to run a background check on the boy's parents as soon as he could. His gut was telling him this child knew a little too much about crime and death.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he heard a commotion coming from behind him. He saw McGee arguing with a tall man in a suit who apparently, had just entered the crime scene.

"Sir! Sir! I'm not going to tell you again, step back under the yellow crime scene tape. You can't be--"

"Piss off, cowboy. I outrank you. Parker? Parker!"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Parker shouted and ran across the field to his father.

"Parker! Hey Buddy!" Booth said, engulfing his son into a hug.

Gibbs was beside the pair in seconds.

"Booth! Hey Booth, where'd you go?" Gibbs heard a female shout from just beyond the perimeter.

"I'm over here Bones." Parker's father replied, while still tightly holding onto his son.

The female in question suddenly appeared and expertly ducked under the tape completely ignoring McGee's protests. Something suddenly clicked inside of Gibbs. The elder Booth was definitely former military and judging by the suit, was also a fed.

"Stand down McGee. They're LEOs." Gibbs instructed.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." Gibbs said, introducing himself to the elder Booth.

"Seeley Booth, FBI." Booth replied.

"I need to question your son after my--"

"Hey Parker, what happened?" The woman asked, interrupting Gibbs.

"I found a dead guy, Dr. Bones! Isn't that cool?"

"Well, depending on how long he's been out here and the current temperature, I suppose he could be somewhat cool. However, given the current conditions it very highly unlikely" Bones replied.

"Not temperature cool, Bones _cool _cool. And no, Parker. Finding a body is never ever cool. Ever. Okay?" Booth asked his son.

"I think it's cool daddy. I don't think he's been here long, there are no bugs eating him." Parker said.

"I concur Parker. Based on the amount of flesh --"

"Bones! Stop encouraging his fascination with dead people. His mother still wants to kill from the last time."

Tony and Ziva had both stopped their assigned tasks to come see what all the noise was about.

"Daddy, I was getting research for my science project. Remember?"

"Yes, it was very educational Booth. I still don't know why you have such a problem with that."

"The problem is third graders make little volcanoes for science projects. They don't make fake bones covered with spam and then dip them in--"

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but do I know you?" Ducky asked the woman.

"How could I possibly know if you know me?" Bones asked.

"Wow Ziva. I think her English might be worse than yours." Tony told his partner.

"Do not make me shoot you in front of a child, Tony." Ziva said, moving her gun hand down to her holster.

"You'll have to excuse my partner. She doesn't get out much." Booth told the older man, who was the M.E., according to his jacket.

"What? I'm out all the time Booth. I haven't been home in four days."

"I think Tony meant that as a good thing Ziva." McGee explained, joining his team mates behind Ducky.

"Daddy? Can you and Dr. Bones stop talking so loud, it's making my head hurt worser."

"Worse, Parker. Worser isn't a word. Booth, I don't mean to alarm you but he's sustained very recent blunt force trauma to the head." Bones exclaimed.

"What? Oh my god, Parker! Why didn't you tell me you were bleeding! He's covered in blood. Why the hell didn't you people tell me my son was attacked? Are you retarded? Bones, go get the first aid kit from my car." Booth said, clearly panicked.

"I wasn't attacked daddy; I crashed into the dead guy. He's really hard." Parker explained.

"Agent Booth, there's no need to overreact. I can assure you your son is in no real danger. Head wounds always look worse then they actually are. In fact, once I get the young lad cleaned up he'll just need a few stitches--"

Parker interrupted Ducky with immediate shouts of protest as he clutched tighter onto his father's body. "No! No, Daddy, please! I don't wanna get sewed up! Please, daddy, don't make me!" Parker begged, with tears beginning to form in his

"Hey, Bub, it's okay. I'll be right here with you the whole time, I promise. It'll be over before you know it and then we'll go get some ice cream." Booth said soothingly, attempting to calm his frightened son.

"No! Please Daddy!" Parker pleaded.

"I'm sorry Bub, we have to get your head fixed up. It'll make you feel a lot better. Then we can do whatever you want."

"No! I lied, it doesn't even hurt anymore." Parker replied, sinking his blooded head further into his father's chest for comfort.

"DiNozzo, David get back to work. McGee, help Palmer with the body since Duck's busy at the moment." Gibbs ordered his team, sensing it took take some time to convince the boy to get treated.

"Booth, do you want me to call Rebecca?" Bones "whispered", thinking Parker couldn't hear her.

"No, I don't want my mommy! She's with Ew-ie, Stewie."

"Parker! I told you you're not allowed to call him that. Remember, he makes your mommy happy and he takes you to the zoo so we have to be nice to him. He's going to be marrying your mommy soon, Bub. You can't hate him forever. " Booth said, having reluctantly admitted Rebecca's fiancé was not a bad guy.

"Hey Parker, it takes really brave men to get stitches." Gibbs said, deciding he would attempt to help the fellow veteran.

"Really?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, really. I've had stitches lots of times so has all of my team."

"Even the goofy one taking pictures of the girl's butt?" Parker asked, looking across the crime scene.

All four adults turned to look, and sure enough Tony DiNozzo was snapping some photos of Ziva David's ass.

"Oh yes, young lad. Especially the goofy one." Ducky chimed in, eager to help.

"Daddy? Can Doctor Bones do my stitches?" Parker asked, while still clinging tightly onto his father.

"Booth, I really don't think"

"Yes, I'm sure Dr. Bones would be happy to do your stitches. Isn't that right Bones?" Booth said, deliberately cutting off Bones' protests.

"Sure Parker, I can perform the sutures." Bones said, unable to say no to either of the Booth men.

"

"Boss, found his dog tags stuffed down his throat!" McGee shouted suddenly.

"Let's hear it McGee." Gibbs shouted back.

"Lance Corporal Timothy A. Cibros--"

"Cibroski" Booth finished, causing everyone to turn their attention towards him.

"Something you want to share, Agent Booth?" Gibbs asked, waiting for his gut to get a good read on the man.

"Bones, go take him and stitch up his head." Booth instructed, handing over his son to his Parker who reluctantly carried him over to the medical examiner's van.

Whatever Booth knew about this dead Marine, it surely wasn't something his son needed to hear.

TBC?


	2. Means of the Motive

**Semper Fi in the Scarecrow**

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it; I certainly had fun writing it. To everyone who took the time to review, words cannot express how much you helped me with my first crossover story. I give you all free head slaps and pie from the Diner.

**Important note**: There will be no crossover with the Pops Booth/Jackson Gibbs characters. Someone asked about Cam, who made a couple appearances as the NCIS special agent Cassie, and to be honest I first reaction was 'no way'. However, I have come up with a little something for when Cam meets the NCIS crew. I'm just not sure when that's going to happen.

**Pairings: **Undecided if there will be any major ones yet. Stay tuned. Will be some mentions of Jethro/Shannon/Kelly though and Rebecca/Drew.

**Chapter Two: Means of the Motive**

Booth silently watched as Bones carried Parker off towards the M.E.'s van. It tore his heart as he heard Parker's protests and saw fresh tears running down his son's face. He knew the sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could be by Parker's side. Booth sighed, trying to think of the best place to start.

Although Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not known for his patience, he couldn't help but feel for the man beside him. Gibbs saw the pain in the man's eyes as his son was carried away. Although the agent in him was telling him to find out how the fed knew the dead marine, the father in him was recalling the painful memories of Kelly's first injury.

"Agent Booth, you and I both know I need answers, but for once, my questions can wait if you want to be with your son." Gibbs said.

Booth briefly shook his head, trying to get himself together again.

"I appreciate the offer Agent Gibbs, but to be honest, I don't think I can handle seeing my son in any more pain."

"I understand Agent Booth. I'll try and make this as brief as possible." Gibbs said.

"Thanks. Before you start, can you drop the formalities. It's just Booth." Booth said.

Gibbs nodded in agreement and started with his first question.

"How do you kno--"

"Timmy and I … Oh, sorry I didn't mean to--"

"I get it. You know all the questions. How about you just tell me everything?" Gibbs asked.

Booth nodded before continuing. "Okay then. Timmy was my next door neighbor growing up. He was a good kid, but being 5 years older than the two of them made it tough for me to fit in with them."

"Two of who?" Gibbs questioned.

"Oh, yeah. Tim was the same age as my baby brother, Jared. God, the two of them got into so much stupid shit, I was thankful they made it to 21. Timmy, Tim, he grew up, came to his senses, and decided to enlist. He is—uh, he was a great marine." Booth explained.

"Sounds like Jared didn't come to his senses." Gibbs commented.

"Don't think Jared had any senses left. When Timmy enlisted, Jared took it hard. Started drinking, doing drugs, I kept him out of trouble until I joined the academy. A couple of days after I left, Tim gives me a call. Jared was busted for DUI and the judge gave him the choice of time or enlisting, so Jared joined the Corps."

"When was the last time you saw your brother?" Gibbs asked.

"No, no way in hell Jarhead did this. Not to Tim, not after um, after… after he uh--" Booth's response was cut off by a piercing scream fro across the crime scene.

"Parker!" Booth said and immediately took off running towards the van, unaware Gibbs was right on his tail.

"Parker! Bones?" Booth shouted as he watched Bones firmly holding Parker still.

"My, my I must say I concur with your diagnosis, Dr. Brennan. The young lad is--"

"Duck, what the hell was that?" Gibbs asked as soon as he reached the trio.

"Trypanophobia" Ducky and Bones replied instantly.

"Try-no-what-fia, Bones?" Booth asked.

"Trypanophobia Booth, the fear of needles." Bones explained.

"Yes, thankfully your partner warned me of the phobia your son shares with you." Ducky added.

"What? I'm not afraid of needles!" Booth exclaimed defensively.

"Daddy? Daddy they trick'ded me." Parker said sluggishly.

Noticing the drastic change in Parker's behavior Booth rushed to his son's side and took him out of Bones' light grasp.

"Oh, not to worry, Agent Booth. I gave the lad a mild sedative instead of the usual locale. It'll only last about twenty minutes then he'll come around just fine." Ducky explained as he grabbed the suture kit. "If you could just hold him steady, I'll be done momentarily."

"Dr. Mallard, I don't think that's a--" Bones tried to warn, but Booth interrupted.

"Of course, where do you need me?" Booth asked, completely unaffected by needle in Ducky's hand.

Gibbs noted the uh—Bones woman's concern, but choose to ignore it.

"Agent Booth, I believe you were in the middle of explaining why your brother doesn't have motive to kill Tim" Gibbs said, hoping the catch the man by surprise.

"Yeah, because of… Tim, he uh, Tim he did"

"Booth? Are you okay? Do you have a headache?" Bones asked; clearly concerned with Booth's apparent inability to finish his sentence.

"I'm fine Bones. I just can't remember."

"Can't remember what Booth?"

"Agent Booth can't seem to remember the reason his brother couldn't possibly be responsible for the murder of Lance Corporal Timothy Cibroski." Gibbs replied, silently reading the fed for any traces of a lie.

"What? Tim's dead? That's not possible, I just saw him a couple months ago."

"You did? You never saw me you saw Tim, how come--"

"Agent Booth, you had your chance, now I ask the questions."

"Agent Booth, could you hold your son's hair for a moment while I apply a bandage?" Ducky asked, trying to diffuse Jethro's agitation before it escalated. He realized something was off with the man after he showed absolutely no disregard towards his suturing needle. His partner's obvious concern only strengthened his first assessment that something was amiss.

"Sure, hold it where?" Booth asked, forgetting about the questioning for the moment.

"Dr. Brennan, how well did you know Timothy Cibroski?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I only met him twice but I know he was a good man."

"After meeting him twice? How so?"

"Several months ago, Booth was kidnapped by the Gravedigger"

"The Gravedigger as in the serial killer the Gravedigger?" Tony asked, while continuing his sketch of the crime scene.

"Yes, she wanted the evidence my colleague

"She as in a female serial killer?" Tony asked, interrupting again.

"Yes, do you have some kind of mental disability?" Bones asked.

"He has several. DiNozzo, go find out where David and McGee are." Gibbs instructed.

"On it boss." Tony replied and was instantly moving across the corn field.

"You were saying" Gibbs said.

"Yes, she wanted the evidence my colleague and I had collected after she buried us a few years ago." Brennan explained.

"How does the Lance Corporal play into this?"

"Once we discovered the location Booth was being held, the FBI refused to send anyone in. Jared risked his career and commandeered a rescue helicopter, which Tim Cibroski piloted so I could rescue Booth. Jared refused to name Tim for his involvement and was subsequently discharged dishonorably."

"So, Jared got fired because of Tim Cibroski?" Gibbs asked.

"What? No! The military offered him a deal if he would name who piloted the mission, but he refused, Booth said it was first good deed Jared had ever done."

"Can you tell me about your second meeting with Lance Corporal Cibroski? Your partner didn't seem too happy to learn about this meeting. Was there something you were trying to hide from your partner?"

"I don't appreciate your accusations, Agent Gibbs! To my knowledge, you have absolutely no proof which ties, Booth, Jared, or myself to this crime. Booth has been through hell lately, he doesn't need the stress of being accused of murdering his childhood friend!" Bones said angrily.

Unfazed by an angry woman, Gibbs carried on. "Okay, Dr. Brennan, why don't you clear things up for me."

"Booth was there the last time I saw Tim. He just doesn't remember it. Booth still has some minor memory issues following his recent--"

"What… Who… Dr. Bones?" Parker asked with a start, awaking clearly confused.

"It's alright Bub, I got you." Booth said.

"Daddy?" Parker asked, trying to move so he could get a better view of his surroundings.

"Woah, little man, not so fast." Booth said, checking to make sure Parker's sudden movement didn't disturb the bandage covering his son's forehead.

"Did I get all stitched up already Daddy?" Parker asked, reaching up to touch his injured forehead. "Ow! Daddy, it still hurts." He exclaimed, suddenly wishing he hadn't touched his head.

"I know Bub, we'll stop and get you some medicine on the way home." Booth said.

"Dr. Bones?" Parker asked.

"Yes, Parker?" Bones answered.

"Am I stitched up just like Daddy?" Parker asked.

"No, Parker, your father's sutures were much more--"

"Yes, Park, your stitches are just like mine. You are so brave." Booth said, deliberately preventing Bones from going into the details of his surgery with his eight year old son.

"Booth, his sutures were nothing compared to the ones required to close your scalp following your surgery."

"I know, Bones. He's eight. He doesn't need to know that."

"Boss! Boss! I found them! Don't worry, they're both alive." Tony shouted as he came running towards Ducky's van.

"You had doubts they were alive, Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"Well, not both of them, just McGoo. You never know what will set our crazy ninja chick off these days. I swear I thought she was gonna ki--"

A well placed head slap, instantly silenced his senior field agent.

"The point, DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, his patience quickly growing thin.

"Right, the point. They found something you and Ducky are going to need to see. Hope the autopsy gremlin brought extra bags."

"More dead people? I wanna see!"


	3. Chapter 3

To all of my loyal readers:

I have not forgotten about _any_ of my stories not marked complete, which means all of them except for one. I will admit I have no immediate plans to finish "All in the Family" as I don't really like anything about that particular story at the moment.

In addition to being a freshman at College of Art & Design, I am also in the process in moving for the first time in my entire life. For the last several weeks, what little spare time I did have, was spent packing box after box and cleaning room after room. The man I'm moving in with (who is doing all the repairs and painting on my house) says it should be about 10 more days, but my mother says he is a little too optimistic with his time frame.

Not only do flu viruses spread like wild fire in college, I've learned computer viruses do as well. My gateway computer purchased less than a year ago has been non-operational for months now (which contained at least two nearly completed chapters) and weeks after I officially declared it a piece of shit, computer experts confirmed it was indeed a lemon. Then I was able to get my old 2002 dell working, and only days later a flashdrive infected with a virus from my school kicked it's already weak ass once and for all. I've got a computer now, but have almost no time to plot, write, edit, and upload chapters for my stories. Case in point, I'm on a computer for the first time since this weekend and have nearly 200 e-mails to go through in my "spare time".

During some boring classes this week my muse started working again and I started writing down everything that was spewing out of my brain. Unfortunately, my muse decided after seeing George Clooney and Julianna Margulies kiss at the Golden Globes, it made me realize just how much I missed ER, especially Doug and Carol's mysterious relationship. Then, after seeing a re-run of Bones on TNT with FBI director Sam Cullen(portrayed by the amazing actor John M. Jackson), I suddenly remembered how I always wanted to write a story based on the idea that Sam Cullen was in fact, JAG's Admiral AJ Chegwidden. Despite one article's claim that "people are finally starting to realize NCIS isn't their grandfather's JAG" JAG was an incredible show that deserves a hell of a lot of credit for it's ten amazing seasons which lead to its spin-off NCIS which led to a spin-off itself of NCIS: LA.

Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that I'm hopeful now that my muse has gotten some ER and JAG out of its system, it will return to my most recent stories "Seeing Life Differently" and "Semper Fi in the Scarecrow".

To anyone who still reads my Angel story "Almost Gone" I have some really good news. I've recently been watching both Buffy and Angel DVDs on a regular basis which has gotten me reacquainted with the characters and has restored my faith (no pun intended) that I can and will finish this story. It will take me a little longer to update "Almost Gone" but it is absolutely on my to-do list in the coming weeks.

I have one final thing for the readers of my "Semper Fi" story. I have been considering changing the way I write/upload it slightly. I'm thinking about writing two separate documents, one for NCIS, one for Bones, hopefully to clarify some things about the opposite show and have a little more interaction with the characters of each specific show. It would be the exact same story line, probably have the same verbal dialogue, but the thoughts and interactions of the characters would vary slightly. In order to keep it fair, I would wait until both sides are finished and post them at the same time. This would mean updates will take me about 1.5 times longer to post so I want your input. Please tell me: keep it one or split it up!!!!!

Thanks everyone,

Luckyducky09


End file.
